Reminiscencia
by Viko W
Summary: De los errores se aprende. De este aprendió lo de una vida y estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio. Por suerte, siempre hay lugar para el perdón y las segundas oportunidades existen. MadaDei. AU.


**Reminiscencia.**

**Disclaimer: **la serie de naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **ortografía,coherencia (xD), ortografía...

.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Porque un vago recuerdo puede traer felicidad aun al más desdichado de los hombres."_

Viko W.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo perdió el color repentinamente. Los matices pasaron al gris y luego el rojo comenzó a ganar terreno. El particular sonido a tormenta resonó en sus oídos. Aire que se respiraba frío, casi helado al llegar a sus pulmones y un agudo dolor expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo. No supo que perdió el equilibrio, ni siquiera cuándo fue que se familiarizó con el olor a tierra húmeda. Sus parpados pesaban. Luchó por no cerrarlos.

El cansancio era terrible, el frío, el sueño…

Día nublado. Lluvia cayendo del cielo.

Tosió. Una vez, otra y otra más. Sintió algo viscoso emanar de su boca y saboreó aquella sustancia en sus labios. Sabía metálico. Aun así no fue capaz de identificarlo. Resultándole extraño, porque lo conocía a la perfección.

Casi al borde de la inconciencia recuerdos tristes acudieron a su mente. Uno a uno, desfilaron frente a sus ojos. Como una película vieja y deteriorada recordó aquella vez cuando lloró amargamente en aquel bosque de Iwakagure.

"_Iwakagure…"_

Recordaba con preciso detalle el sonido del viento aullando en sus oídos. Las hojas cayendo de los árboles. El cálido sol dándole en la cara. El terreno rocoso. La aldea. Su aldea. Pensó en su madre, en su padre y amigos que alguna vez tuvo. Se vio a si mismo de doce años, emocionado mientras sostenía el protector de Iwa. Visualizó el pequeño sendero de hojas secas y rocas hasta el bosque. El polvo levantándose alrededor de las casas. Pestañeó suavemente. Aquello era desconcertante. Trató de volver, de mantenerse lúcido y analizar la situación, no logrando comprender absolutamente nada. Para sorpresa suya, no le importó. Le resultó risible. Porque todo, todo era tan raro. ¿Qué hacía pensando en todas esas estupideces? Cuando él por voluntad propia renegó de sus raíces y atentó contra su patria. ¿Por qué ahora la nostalgia lo abordaba? ¡Absurdo!

Y de nuevo la película comenzó a reproducirse. Su madre le sonreía. El padre que tanto quiso acariciaba gentilmente su cabeza. El hombre en el bosque…

… él decía palabras dulces.

El tiempo pareció alentar su marcha. Lento, muy lento. Las imágenes comenzaron a verse borrosas y una a una, fueron apagándose. La intensidad con la que palpitaba el dolor disminuyó considerablemente. Gradualmente al correr de los segundos se esfumó, dando lugar a una magnifica sensación. Tan reconfortante y cálida. Un alivio casi celestial.

En el silencio en que se vio sumergido, logró escuchar una agitada respiración. Oh, así que había alguien con él. Vaya, no lo había notado. Qué mal para alguien de su rango. Con esfuerzo sobrehumano movió su cabeza al costado derecho e intento enfocarse en aquella mancha negra que se asemejaba a una persona. El borrón oscuro hizo un movimiento extraño y Deidara frunció leve el entrecejo.

Ese de ahí. Le recordaba a alguien.

Sí. Tobi. A él.

Ahora que lo mencionaba, ¿no se suponía que estaba con Tobi? ¿Dónde estaría ese inútil?

Hubo una cándida sensación que brotó de su pecho, evocándole en el último instante una particular escena de su infancia. Cuando aún soñaba y deseaba con fervor ser un shinobi excepcional. Ese día, cuando descubrió su vocación: ser un artista. El mejor y más prestigioso artista de todos los tiempos. Aquel que las cinco grandes naciones ninja reconocerían.

El mundo se vino a bajo. El tiempo al fin se detuvo y aquel panorama carente de colores se tornó oscuro.

"_Sí… ¿dónde se habría metido?"_

Gotitas camersí escurrieron de su brazo. Se mantuvo de pie a su lado. Observando. Mirándole fijamente. El sharingan se desvaneció y atentó apreció el brillante azul apagarse lentamente. El fuerte olor a sangre invadió su olfato. Dorado que se tiñó de rojo. Manchas de carmín regadas por doquier. Olor a muerte. Sensación confusa que hiere. Que propicia un desconcertante dolor en el pecho y hace un nudo en la garganta. Jadeante respiración. Frío que cala sus huesos. Dolor que difiere con el ya conocido.

Lo antes acontecido no ha sido una ilusión ni mucho menos una pesadilla. Sino la irrefutable verdad, un hecho forjado con sus propias manos.

La realidad lo alcanzó, no después de uno, ni dos, ni tres minutos, sino varias horas después y cayó sobre él agrietando y fragmentando la dura coraza. La desquebrajó, la hizo polvo.

No hubo una batalla épica. Ni muerte honorable. Ni ultimas palabras. Sólo un traicionero golpe atravesando la carne y las entrañas.

Nunca lo entendió del todo. Sólo hasta ahora. No cuando su brazo atravesó el menudo cuerpo. No cuando se empapó de rojo intenso.

Cristalinas gotas que lavaban los rubios mechones salpicados. Otras traviesas, limpiaron su apacible rostro.

Qué lástima. Qué estúpido. Comprender todo cuando ya no queda nada.

La máscara cayó sin cuidado alguno al rocoso suelo, partiéndose a la mitad ante el brusco contacto. Lagrimas que se confundieron bien con fría lluvia. Una risilla socarrona escapó de sus labios. En verdad… en verdad que había sido un imbécil. Un idiota que no fue capaz de entender lo obvio. Y ahora no era más que un perdedor siendo algo peor que basura. Un ser repulsivo y despreciable.

Continuó riendo bajo, cayendo de rodillas cerca de él. Desde esa distancia podía sentir el aroma a manzanilla, mezclado con tierra y sangre. Un aroma dulzón y herbal al mismo tiempo. Esa fragancia tan particular en él. Esa que llegó a _odiar_.

Que _creyó_ odiar…

─ Idiota. No se trataba de eso ─musitó hundiendo su rostro en la mortal herida─… Je… fui tan ciego… ¿no es gracioso?

"_Perdón." _

El viento sopló con fuerza. Las gotas grandes y redondas pasaron a ser delgadas y molestas. Provocando una sensación parecida a pellizcos sobre la piel.

"_No sabía."_

El cielo se vio iluminado fugazmente por un relámpago, luego el estruendoso rayo rugió con fuerza, abriéndose paso por el desolado lugar. El Uchiha continuó mirándolo. Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos. Los minutos en eternidad. El azul celeste ahora opaco. El dorado sin brillo.

"_Perdóname."_

Siempre confiado de sus habilidades. De su astucia y fría lógica. De la forma tan sencilla que poseía para hacer realidad lo que deseaba. De lo fácil que era utilizar a los demás como peones sacrificables. Simples fichas de un juego de shougi. Nada que lo perturbara, nada que irrumpiera en su pequeño mundo de auto adoración.

"_Sólo quería…"_

Excepto él. Que trajo desconcierto y confusión. Sentimientos extraños. Sensaciones desconocidas que sólo hacían doler su pecho.

"_Yo deseaba únicamente…"_

Fue tan patético. Cuando decidió cerrarse a ese extraño mundo que no entendía, pero que sabía a la perfección traía dolor y amargura. No necesitaba de eso. La vida era ya difícil tal y como era. Un extra sólo lo hundiría más. El amor era inútil, no lo necesitaba, no le hacía falta. Eso pensó. Ese fue su error. Si al menos hubiese probado un poco, si hubiera creído que no siempre terminaba mal. Que era maravilloso y estaba tan cerca suyo, al alcance.

Si al menos…

No hubiese sido tan ignorante. Quiza lo habría notado a tiempo.

"_Estar a tu lado."_

Sus dedos delinearon el contorno de aquellos fríos labios. El rojo escarlata apareció nuevamente al tiempo en que el negro se arremolinaba agresivo. Esbozó una sonrisa, acariciando torpemente aquel pálido rostro. Un casto beso para esa apetecible boca. _Sólo se trataba de_ _eso_, pensó mirando el cuerpo carente de vida. Sólo alguien tan estúpido como él podía arrebatarse lo único que tenía. Sólo el fue capaz de hacer añicos la luz que siempre estuvo frente a sus ciegos ojos.

Pero de los errores se aprende, nunca del éxito. Ahora sabía.

Llegó a su mente la forma de llegar a perdonarse y ser perdonado. La única opción. La oportunidad para enmendar su error. Su maldito error.

Día de tormenta. Trágico.

Fuego abrasador. Las llamas negras surgieron de la nada, envolviendo ferozmente todo a su paso. Reduciendo a cenizas hasta las mismas piedras. Aun en medio del fuerte olor a carne quemándose, la fragancia a manzanilla perduraba. Aquel aroma entre dulzón y herbal.

"… _Lo siento. No me di cuenta antes…"_

-

-

-

-

Verde.

Todo era verde.

Cientos y cientos de árboles lo cubrían todo. Escuchaba con claridad el trinar de algunas aves, vio a dos ardillas pelearse por una bellota y un par de zorros correr por entre los arbustos. Ahí, desencajando con el armonioso lugar, estaba él con su traje de Versace. Arriba de un descomunal cedro.

─ _¿Tobi?_

─ _¿Eh?_volteó por inercia, encontrándose con una intensa luz que lo cegó. A sus oídos llegó un insistente y molesto sonido.

-

-

¡Bip, bip, bip…!

-

-

Despertó exaltado. Sudando a mares.

La alarma sonó puntual. Justo a las seis de la mañana. Como todos los días. La rutina comenzaba a las seis y finalizaría dando las seis de ese mismo día por la tarde.

─ Qué molesto…─gruñó mirando las sabanas. Ah, tendría que cambiarlas.

Salió de la cama tambaleándose un poco. No había dormido bien, seguía cansado y encima estaba lleno de sudor. Abrió la puerta del baño e ingresó arrojando las prendas de dormir. No se molestó en cerro, igual nadie lo veía.

Sintió gran alivio una vez el agua cayó por sus hombros. Debía relajar y dejar de pensar en cosas innecesarias. Unos quince minutos nada más. Un baño matutino bien dado. Era una persona práctica.

Y un tanto manipuladora. Pero práctica.

Abrió el inmenso guardarropa. Decenas de trajes de diversos colores, todos formales, todos para ocasiones distintas, lo saludaron elegantemente, rogando por ser escogidos. Madara los miró, aun indeciso por cual de todos llevar. Descartaba el café, el color caqui, el azul, en definitiva el blanco, también el beige. Sonrió al encontrar el indicado y estiró el brazo, alcanzando y tomando al ganador. Oh, el negro siempre le iba bien.

Esa mañana no fue distinta a las demás. El día transcurrió con normalidad en la oficina. Firmar esto, reunión de aquello, cita de las doce, comida con los ejecutivos, el estrés de las cuatro de la tarde… La normalidad que él conocía. La que albergaba profunda soledad y lo carcomía por dentro. La normalidad que traía consigo sueños tristes. Esa normalidad que alcanzaba a decirle una y otra vez que algo andaba mal. Que _algo_ faltaba y necesitaba desesperadamente encontrar. Ese _algo_ que llanamente desconocía.

Esa misma tarde mientras esperaba pacientemente al de ventas, se quedó dormido sobre el escritorio. Tras tres noches sufriendo de terrible insomnio cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

Una espesa bruma lo rodeaba desde la cintura. Del cielo caían pétalos de sakura y a lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de agua cayendo. Sus pies fueron los primeros en percibir la increíble suavidad del suelo. Después, cuando la neblina se disipó, descubrió que no se traba de suelo, sino de agua. Se encontraba de pie sobre un caudaloso río de cristalinas aguas. Entonces se percató de un segundo hecho. Sus ropas habituales eran ahora un atuendo bastante extraño. Llevaba por zapatos un par de sandalias y una gabardina negra con diseño a nubes rojas. Su rostro siendo cubierto por una máscara anaranjada en espiral, dejando un solo ojo al descubierto gracias a un pequeño orificio en ella. Gruñó, ese era particularmente raro.

Se preguntó que era aquel lugar y la razón por la que estaba ahí. Al igual de cómo le era posible caminar sobre, miró de nuevo hacia abajo, agua. Llegó a la conclusión de que se trataba de un sueño. Otro de esos extraños sueños. Comenzó a andar, procurando ir hacia la orilla. Sueño o no sería precavido.

─ "¡El arte es una explosión! ¡Esa es la única verdad, uhn!"

Se detuvo abruptamente.

─ ¿Senpai?─dio un respingo al verse diciendo palabras sin sentido. Giró hacia donde provenía aquella voz tan familiar. Miró a la izquierda, a la derecha al frente y atrás. Nada. Ahí no había nadie más.

Y de nuevo lo oyó.

─ "¡Sanbi! ¡Buscamos al Sanbi, uhn!"

La voz sonaba por todas partes.

─ " … la información que me diste estaba mal…"

Volvió al centro del río. No supo el por qué, pero tuvo la certeza de encontrar a ese alguien si se colocaba de nuevo en el medio. Respiró agitado. ¡Ni bien había corrido cincuenta metros! Y estaba al tanto de que su condición física era buena. No se explicaba por qué su corazón latía con tanta desesperación.

─ ¿Qué crees que haces?─un inminente sobresaltó lo atacó. Elevó la mirada, encontrándose con un rubio jovencito que portaba el mismo atuendo que él. Su vista se clavó de lleno en la estilizada figura. Que aunque bien llevaba encima ese raro uniforme, se encontraba en su totalidad desabotonado- ¡Deja de perder el tiempo, uhn!

Pronto se acercó a el, con esa agresiva actitud. Madara retrocedió a penas unos centímetros. Aun con ese semblante se veía… lindo. Y a todo eso, ¿quién era ese chico? Le resultaba conocido aun cuando jamás en su vida le hubiese visto.

Cuando estuvo por decir palabra alguna fue interrumpido por el ojiazul.

─ Como sea. Ya me encontraste, vamonos de una vez, uhn.─suspiró quedamente antes de dar la media vuelta.

Las palabras resonaron con fuerza dentro de su cabeza. Todo ese tiempo. Todos eso sueños tristes de interminables viajes por lugares inexistentes, todas esas veces que despertó con la sensación de querer ver algo o alguien. Comprendía. Los pétalos se disolvieron en pequeños fragmentos de luz que entraron dentro del río y lo convirtieron en innumerables tulipanes rojos.

Ah, entendía. Finalmente.

"… _me encontraste…" _

─ Yo… yo te estaba buscando… a ti…

El rubio parpadeó extrañado.

─ ¿Qué dices?

Un ruido sordo hizo eco en sus oídos y al instante estalló en miles de astillas de cristal todo el sitio.

Los orbes negros se abrieron con brusquedad. En el marco de la puerta un hombre de traje esperaba con un maletín en mano y varios papeles en el otro brazo. El azabache se levantó de su asiento y caminó aturdido hasta el ventanal. Frotó sus sienes, tratando de mantenerse calmo. El aire le faltaba, pero irse en las circunstancias en las que se hallaba ser consideraría como una falta de cortesía. Respiro profunda y discretamente. Con un firme 'Entre' el sujeto ingresó y tomó asiento en uno de los cómodos sillones. Madara pensó con fría lógica: rechazaría las propuestas de aquel tipo, cerraría el contrato con la compañía _Matsushita_* y se largaría a descansar apropiadamente.

Dio media vuelta y sonrió cordialmente.

Todo ocurrió como lo decidió. Ignoró al hombre, cerró el contrato y justo ahora se disponía a llevar a cabo lo último. Así finalizaría su día, la rutina de doce horas. Tomó el elevador, pulsó el botón que sin prisa alguna lo llevó hasta la primera planta. Caminó a la salida, sacó las llaves del auto, subió al Mercedes y lo puso en marcha. Aún podía escuchar su voz, hablándole descaradamente. Sacudió su cabeza. Estaba cansado, nada más que eso. Tal y como se dijo, debía dejar de pensar en cosas sin sentido.

Suspiró con desgano. Ir a casa no solucionaría su pésimo estado.

Orilló el automóvil en la esquina del parque central. Necesitaba aire fresco. Tomó su abrigo y salió dando un fuerte portazo al cerrar. Mientras caminaba sin rumbo alguno se lo colocó. El invierno en Tokio era bastante gélido. Los pequeños copos de nieve bailaban cayendo alegremente sobre la superficie del terreno. Continuó caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño Quiosco. Desde allí se podía ver las dos torres de una catedral. Soltó otro suspiro. Siguió moviéndose y al girar en una esquina el aliento escapó de sus pulmones. Sintió el corazón encogérsele y luego querer salir de la caja torácica. Hizo presión con ambas manos en un desesperado intento por contenerlo. El pulsó aceleró repentinamente. Las sensaciones bullían dentro de su pecho. Los latidos se intensificaron casi al punto de ensordecerlo.

En la banca de aquel parque. Ahí sentado… ahí estaba él. Con su reluciente cabello rubio. Los brillantes ojos azules y ese peinado tan peculiar. No lo creía. No podía ser cierta esa realidad, se miraba tan estridente, tan surrealista y maravillosa. Sus pies se movieron por cuenta e iniciativa propia. Conduciéndolo hasta poco menos de tres metros de aquel singular rubio. Una traviesa ventisca jugó con su sobretodo y la larga bufanda del muchacho.

Por un instante fugaz se creyó aun dormido.

- Hola.-dijo sin pensarlo mucho.

Él lo miró, despegando la vista de sus enguantadas manos. Su único ojo visible se fijó en la penetrante mirada ónice, inspeccionándolo alrededor de unos cuantos segundos antes de responder al saludo.

─ Hola. ¿Te conozco de algún lado, uhn?

─ No.─sonrió nostálgico.

La nieve continuó cayendo indiferente. En silencio y con lentitud fue cubriendo de blanco el lugar. El viento silbó suave entre los árboles, meciéndolos en una sutil danza. Las campanas de una iglesia cercana repiquetearon siete veces.

El rubio ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos. Ese hombre mentía. No recordaba dónde ni cuándo, pero lo había visto con anterioridad. Estaba seguro de ello. Completamente.

─ ¿Estás seguro, uhn?

El mayor lo miró con sorpresa, recuperándose casi al instante.

─ ¿Tú no lo estás?─ el de ojos azules frunció el ceño. Él esbozó una sonrisa─ Uchiha Madara.

_Uchiha Madara_… mmm, sonaba interesante. Una inusual media sonrisa figuró en su rostro. Sí, ¿por qué no?

─ Mi nombre es Deidara…

.-.-.-.-.-

Fin

.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora: **Se que la historia es trillada y poco original, encima de melosa. Pero no pude resistirme a la tentación. Siendo francos, moría por hacerlo. Y aunque la narrativa no me convence del todo porque no pude darle la profundidad que deseaba, estoy conforme con el resultado.

Nya~ ojalá supiera dibujar para hacer un doujinshi de esto.

.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas después de las notas:** Ahg... mi humor ha cambiado. Al ser mi primer 'drama' comencé a sentirme insegura a penas lo releí. Maldición.

Bueno, como toda historia melosa tenía que tener después de la 'tragedia' cursi algo aun más cursi: el reencuentro. Y sí, Madara utiliza el amaterasu y se vuelve polvo junto con Dei. A qué es romántico, ¿no? XDDDDDDD


End file.
